cliff hangers
by Mana0reincarnated
Summary: vote now. polls end on january first
1. kissing is okay

One day at the Asakura residents, a teenage boy had been rudely awakened by a cold slap to the face.

Anna: Wake up you lazy bum of else.

Yoh:(asleep) Amidamaru why, why did you eat the last waffle, you know that was mine.

Anna: NOW!

Yoh: Ah I'm awake, Anna, why did you wake me up at two in the morning.

Anna: Because you need to get up, we're out of tampons.

Yoh: So, I'm not a girl, I don't need tampons.

Anna: Go to the freaking market now.

Yoh: Come on.

Anna: Now!

Yoh: Okay.

(Yoh had forgotten to change so everyone at the store stared at him like he was a crazy man)

Storekeeper: It'll be okay young one; we just need to get you to a "Special" place so they can fix you.

Yoh: Oh, thank you, now could you tell me how to get some tampons.

Storekeeper:(thinking) man is this kid is a girl. (Out of thinking), It's okay, you aren't a girl.

Yoh: I'm not retarded; I'm just here to get tampons for my fiancée.

Storekeeper:(sarcastic) Sure, and I have eight hundred children.

Yoh: I'm not lying.

Storekeeper: Next thing you're going to say is that you can see ghost.

Yoh: I can.

Storekeeper: You know what, just take your tampons and leave.

Yoh: Fine.

Storekeeper: One hundred yen please.

Yoh: Here you moron.

(Back at the Asakura residents)

Yoh: I'm home.

Anna: Where the hell are my tampons.

Yoh: Right here.

Anna. Gimmie the bag.

Yoh: Here, now I'm going back to sleep.

Anna: I'll never understand boys.

Yoh:.....................................................................ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

(Five o' clock in the morning)

Yoh:(Dreaming) stupid HoroHoro, stealing my Barbie, I'm going to kill you.

Anna: Wake up you lazy bum.

Yoh: Now what do you want me to do.

Anna: Train.

Yoh: Ahh.

Anna: now.

Yoh: Okay:

Anna: Run around the lake twenty two times.

Yoh: Fine.

(Yoh ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran.)

Yoh: So tired.

(A message then fell out of thin air and fell into Yoh's hands.)

The message read, you are invited to the party at the Tao family residents. Ren, stop complaining, it will be fun, look what you made me write.

Yoh: Wonder if I should go.

(So Yoh went back to his home to consult Anna)

Anna: Why should we go to your worthless friend's house?

Yoh: I didn't want to do this but I have pictures of you watching Barney.

Anna: What are you talking about, that's your brother watching Barney?

Yoh: Oh.

Yoh: Please could we go?

Anna: fine.

(At the tent of HoroHoro)

HoroHoro: Why do we have to go to that screwed up guys house.

Pirika: Why not, he took all that time to invite us.

HoroHoro: He called me a stupid Ainu boy.

Pirika: There will be food.

HoroHoro: I'm so there.

(At the mansion of Ren)

Ren: Why did you invite those stupid bastards here?

Jun: Because, you had never had any friends.

Ren: Look, I turned out fine.

Jun: If you consider yourself being power hungry and self-absorbed being fine.

Ren: You want my body.

Jun: Why would I want to be a boy?

Ren: Shut up.

Jun: I think I here the doorbell.

(So the two Taos went to the door when suddenly the door was knocked down.

HoroHoro: Must have food.

Pirika: Onichan, slow down.

Ren: Welcome, now when are you going to leave?

Jun: Be polite.

Yoh: What happened to the door.

Ren: The infamous artichoke head knocked it down.

Anna: Yoh, tell me again why we came here?

Yoh: Because I begged you when I was on my knees begging like a dog.

Anna: Yes, and I also told you when we leave, I'm entitled to five hundred yen.

HoroHoro: Man I heard Chinese food was good but not that good.

Yoh: What happened.

Ren: That imbecile ate too much and is choking.

Anna: Here, I could do something.

(Anna kicked HoroHoro in the balls)

HoroHoro: It worked.

Anna:.............

HoroHoro:oooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

Yoh: What are we going to do here?

Jun: We're going to play truth or dare.

Ren: We don't have many people.

Jun: No we don't.

Yoh: I don't like games that put stress on me.

Jun: Then you want to play spin the bottle.

Yoh: Fine, truth or dare.

Jun: I'll start, Anna, truth or dare.

Anna: Truth.

Jun: Have you ever watched a kiddy show?

Anna: Yes, I watched Dora the Explorer.

HoroHoro: Hahahahhahahahhahhahahhahahahhahahahhahahhahahahha.

Anna: HoroHoro, truth or dare?

HoroHoro: Truth.

Anna: Have you ever had a gay dream about anyone and what was the dream?

HoroHoro: Do I have to?

Anna: Yes.

HoroHoro: Fine, I had one about Ren taking a shower and I was spying on him.

Ren: You nasty god damned.

HoroHoro: Ren, truth or dare.

Ren: Dare.

HoroHoro: I dare you to go hump a Jiang Shi zombie.

Ren: fine.

Ren: Lee Pyron, come over here.

Lee: This is wrong.

Ren: Shut up, I don't like it either.

HoroHoro: That's enough Ren.

Ren: Since now that's over, Yoh, truth or dare!

Yoh: Truth.

Ren: Have you liked anyone besides Anna and who.

Yoh: huh huh huh, um no.

HoroHoro: Didn't you say something about that cute gi.

Yoh: No, never, I never liked anyone else then Anna.

Anna: If you're lying, I'll kill you.

Yoh: I never liked anyone else.

Anna: Better.

Yoh: Okay, Jun, truth or dare.

Jun: Dare.

Yoh: I dare you to tell the truth to Lee about your real boyfriend.

Lee: Jun, you lied, you made love to me and sayed you never loved anyone else.

Jun: I never kissed anyone else, I only liked Yoh in the end of the second manga book.

Yoh: ew.

Anna: I knew, she called you extrordinary

Jun: But then you said yeah, he will be my husband soon.

Anna: Never mind.

Jun: Let's do something else.

Ren: I know what to play, get the hell out of my house.

Jun: Shut up Ren, we're playing Monopoly.

HoroHoro: One problem, I never learned how to deal money or count.

Ren: You're really a freakin' ignorant asparagas head.

HoroHoro: Bring it on you mutated purple head shark head.

Jun: No arguing.

Pirika: Yeh onichan,(whispering) you know I like him.

Yoh: I know what to play, lets play freeze tag.

Ren: Lets make this more interesting, lets use weapons to tag. I'll be it.

Yoh: Okay

(Ren counted to ten and started to find them.)

(Meanwhile HoroHoro was looking for a place to hide until he opened a closet door.

Yoh: Get out man, I was scoring with Anna.

Anna: Now get out.

HoroHoro: Man, I wanted to do that with Anna.

Ren: Found you, now it's time to kill you.

HoroHoro: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Ren: Now tell me where that stupid leaf boy.

HoroHoro: In the closet.

(Ren opened the closet and saw Yoh and Anna on the corner kissing.

Yoh: Man, now the moments ruined.

Anna: Let's, somewhere else.

Yoh: No, whenever we try, relatives interupped or HoroHoro spies us with a teliscope

HoroHoro: A man has temtations.

Anna: Let's go somewhere else.

Yoh: Yeh.

Ren: Damn, why the hell did you get engaged this early.

Anna: I was abandond and his grandma adopted me.

HoroHoro: And what, taught you how to be bitter.

Anna: Your dead.

Ren: I'm going to find the other crappy Ainu.

HoroHoro: Could I help?

Ren: You're frozen you gay loving asparagus freak.

HoroHoro: I'm not gay.

Ren: Never mind.

(So Ren went to find Pirika when he heard a cry in the closet.)

Mysterious noise: weeeep eep.

Ren: Who's in there.

Voice: Go away.

Ren: If you don't open it, I will. Then I'll slice you in shreds.

Voice: Is that you Ren?

Ren: Who, why.

( Pirika ran out of the closet and hugged Ren)

Ren: Get off my, what is the reason off this.

Pirika: There was this monster with snake arms and was trying to catch me.

Ren: That was my uncle's jiang shi, now please remove your arms.

Pirika: Ahhhhh, I hugged a boy.

Ren:


	2. you can take my dignity but not my milk

One hot summer, Ren Tao was sitting down on a chair, bored and drinking milk. Just at that very moment, he heard a doorbell and got up. As he was walking up to the door when the door was knocked off of its hinges.

HoroHoro: dude, I need some milk. I just got this cat right and I don't know what to feed it. All I know is that cats like milk.

Ren: Look, I can't spare any of my milk for some stupid cat.

HoroHoro: Look, I know your seeing my sister so if you don't give milk, I don't need you to see her anymore.

Ren: I don't need her; all I love is my milk.

HoroHoro: Okay, I'll post this picture Yoh made on the Internet on Manta's computer.

Ren: You can take my dignity but you can never take my milk. And if you post that on the Internet I'll do something unbelievable to your sister.

HoroHoro: Come on, I need milk; I've been walking all the way to your apartment from my village. Every time I passed out, Kororo was dancing on my head. Please.

Ren: No. I told you that I wouldn't spare milk. I don't want brittle bones.

HoroHoro: Fine: kiss my sister, just give me milk.

Ren: go to Yoh's house, he has milk.

HoroHoro: But that's a two-month walk, Pirika will kill me.

Ren: If you leave me alone, I'll let you use my plane.

HoroHoro: Thank you, thank you.

Ren: Stop groveling at my feet, and stop eating my food.

HoroHoro: Thank you.

(So the two flew to the Asakura manor)

Anna: Yoh, get me my beads and a shirt.

Yoh: Okay Anna.

Anna: And Yoh, put some pants on.

Yoh: Okay.

Ren: Do you have milk; this guy needs milk for his cat.

Yoh: Sorry, I ate cereal and finished off the milk.

Anna: And the next delivery is two days later. So if you want to get milk, go to the market and Yoh, I need some more tampons.

Yoh: More, I don't want to, the store thinks I'm a lunatic.

Anna: Do it.

Yoh: Okay.

Ren: If you're done talking with your fiancé, I need to get milk for this guy.

(So the three were walking to the market to buy milk and tampons.)

HoroHoro: Hey Yoh, guess what I learned? This guy is dating my sister.

Yoh: How about that.

Ren: I already told you.

HoroHoro: you never told me, she was coming home dazed and breath-taken.

Ren: Oh, that was probably after I kissed her.

HoroHoro: You bastard, I'll kill you.

Yoh: Look, the market.

HoroHoro: That guy kissed my sister.

Ren: You said if I got you milk, I could kiss her all I want.

HoroHoro: I told you a long time after you kissed her.

Yoh: lets go in.

Ren: look, my sweet precious milk.

HoroHoro: Hey, you said that you'd buy me milk.

Ren: No, I said I'd take you to Yoh's house to get milk, now buy your own milk.

HoroHoro: But I don't have any money.

Yoh: Well, I have some money but it's for buying tampons for Anna.

HoroHoro: Ren, if you give me money, I'll let you marry my sister for all I care.

Ren: There is a small error in that; I only have Chinese money, not yen.

Yoh: Well, it's either you steal the milk or I pay.

HoroHoro: I'll have you pay.

Yoh: but then Anna will kill me.

HoroHoro: but I need money now.

Tamao: hello. (In a very soft voice.)

HoroHoro: do you have money?

Tamao: yes, but I need to get home quickly.

Yoh: Are you still living with my grandpa?

Tamao: yes, but I was thinking of asking Anna if I can stay with her and you.

Yoh: Really?

HoroHoro: So could I borrow money?

Tamao: Here, it's not much but that's all I have after I buy this.

Ren: I heard from his sister that you like.................


	3. groin bruises

One day at the paintball field, three thirteen year olds were sneaking to find capture a flag. The game was capturing the flag, paintball style.

HoroHoro: I'm hungry, lets go to a Burger King and order an extra large whopper.

Ren: Why must you bicker on about how hungry you are?

HoroHoro: Because.

Yoh: You two shut up. The girls will shoot us.

HoroHoro: I hope the paintballs are good.

Ren: Good, it would be good if you eat poison and drop dead.

HoroHoro: Do you think I can be your spirit?

Ren: No, you wouldn't last one minute as my spirit.

Yoh: Anyways, I saw something you might not want to know.

HoroHoro: What?

Ren: If you do, I'm going to tell Anna about affair you had with Tamao.

Yoh: Ren name his teddy bear Pirika.

HoroHoro: What, how dare you name your bear after my sister?

Yoh: Ok, quiet down and climb up those trees, the girls are coming.

HoroHoro:(whisper) Ren, this is for my sister. (Shoots Ren in the balls and Ren falls.)

Anna: I see one of them, lets shoot him. (Pirika, Anna, and Jun started to shoot Ren in various places.)

Ren: Please stop you horrible bitches. Oh no did I say that. Ow, sto, ow, Please spare m, ow.

The three girls: hhahahhahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahaa, now lets finish him off. (Pirika shot Ren in the chest and laughed. Anna took him by the shirt and demanded.)

Anna: Yoh and HoroHoro, where are they.

Ren: I don't know, please, let me go. (Begging)

Anna: If you don't tell us, we'll ask Jun your big secret.

Ren: You promised not to tell anyone.

Jun: Tell me or I'll tell her.................

Ren: You do and I'll tell everyone about how you made Pyron...(Ren was cut off)

Jun: No.

Yoh: Anna, say hello to my little friend.

Anna: If you do, your friend Ren will have bruised balls.

HoroHoro: I'll do it. (Launches a paintball at Anna.)

Yoh: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO. (Yoh jumps in front of Anna and had gotten shot in the balls.)

Anna: How pitiful (blushing.)

Yoh: Anna, remember this if you ever get mad . (Groaning)

HoroHoro: I'm still hungry.

Anna: You will pay for trying to shoot at me. (Anna shot HoroHoro in the eyes)

HoroHoro: I see blue everywhere, like the ocean.

(Everyone takes their guns and shoots HoroHoro until HoroHoro started twitching and humping the floor.)

Yoh: I feel sorry for him now.

Anna: You want to but more tampons?

Yoh: It's okay; we'll just continue our game.

Anna: look around you, all your friends are gone, we should head home. 

Ren: Wait I need first tell you that Yoh was having an affair.

Anna: What...........


	4. defrosting an icy heart

A cheerful grin had awakened the icy blond from her deep sleep. As she rose up from her futon, she drew her hand back and slapped the boy with all her might.

Anna: What are you doing in my room Yoh?

Yoh: I apologize, but on my run in the morning, my dad had sent us a letter to go to the United States to visit Disney Land and Knots Berry Farm.

Anna: We can't go; your crappy friends will probably come along.

Yoh: No, my friends aren't coming, my dad said that we've been engaged for to long and that we need to spend time together.

Anna: Yoh, you know that I hate fun.

Yoh: But Anna, these tickets give us a two-day and night stay at each park.

Anna: I can't go; I need to buy new clothes for the both of us.

Yoh: That can wait, I can't prolong this vacation, let's go, you don't want me to leave you do you?

Anna: Fine, we'll go.

Yoh: (With a cheerful grin on his face.) Good, I wouldn't want to leave you anyways.

Anna: This counts as remembering not being mean.

Yoh: okay then.

(Yoh and Anna had gotten a taxi to the airport.)

Anna: Yoh, did you get plane tickets?

Yoh: Oh, um, oh crap.

Mikihasa: Hello Yoh, I know you wouldn't take care of the tickets so I took the opportunity to keep the tickets with me.

Yoh: So what are the classes we sit in?

Anna: look, it's first class.

Yoh: But how?

Mikihasa: Your grandpa had more then enough money to fund the whole trip.

Yoh: Oh, that's how.

Anna: lets board the plane.

Yoh: Dad, are you coming? Dad, Dad!

Anna: come on Yoh.

(After they boarded the plane, it soon became night.)

Yoh: So Anna, how's the.

(Anna leaned toward Yoh's arm sleeping.)

Yoh: sleep tight Anna; we have a big day ahead of us.

(Yoh then went to sleep and leaned slightly against her head.)


	5. there is a first for everything

Just as the phone rang, a young girl had picked it up and answered,

Girl: Hello, Ren? Why are you calling?

Ren: I don't want to (talking to someone in the back.) Okay, I, I, I, um, well, I wanted to ask you to, to, to go a restaurant?

Pirika: A date, okay.

(Someone grabbing the phone)

HoroHoro: Look here; you can never ever get her on a date. You didn't buy me the milk!

Ren: Fine with me, fine.

(Voice in back): Come on Ren, you don't have any real relationships with anyone.

Ren: Fine, look, I really want to, to, to, go on a dddddate with your ssssssssiiistttteer.

HoroHoro: You will never ever date her.

Pirika: If I want to go, we're going to go.

Ren: We're?

Pirika: you and me.

Ren: okay.

(Later that night, Ren had picked her up and were flying on his plane.)

Ren: gulp; gulp, so where do you want to eat?

Pirika: Anywhere is good.

(Ren was busy drinking milk to be listening.)

Pirika: Ren, Ren, are you listening?

Ren: Yeah, whatever.

Pirika: I know, lets go to a Chinese restaurant.

Ren: Why, I eat Chinese everyday. I practically live in China. I do.

Pirika: Please Ren, please?

Ren: Fine then.

Pirika: Yay.

Ren: ay-ya.

Pirika: what was that?

Ren: Nothing.

(So when they reached the restaurant, they were seated on a table, it became silent.)

Ren: What do you want to eat?

Pirika: I can't read this writing.

Ren: Here, I'll just order soup, fish, fried rice and a half of a chicken.

Pirika: Okay.

Ren: hey waiter, here's what we want, soup, fried rice, fish, and a half of a chicken.

Waiter: do you want anything else?

Ren: Yes, I want some more tea.

Pirika: So, what do you like doing on your free time?

Ren: I train or drink milk.

Pirika: Oh, so, now what.

Ren: Stay here, I need to freshen up.

Pirika: Okay.

Ren: I finally got away.

(Ren had opened the door and went to the sink and washed his hands.)

Ren: This restaurant is killing me; I can't say one word to her at all.

Yoh: You have no idea.

Ren: What are you doing here?

Yoh: I'm trying to salvage my relationship with Anna.

Ren: Why are you sitting in the restroom?

Yoh: I'm scared I might screw it up.

Ren: Oh well.

Yoh: Why are you here?

Ren: What do you mean, I, I, I...

Yoh: You're on a date.

Ren: Me, no; yeah.

Yoh: With Pirika.

Ren: Yes.

Yoh: Look, we need to both go out there and eat.

Ren: fine.

(So Ren had gotten to the table and started eating.)

Pirika: This is a nice restaurant; I like the soup.

Ren: Do you want more?

Pirika: It's okay. I can't eat anymore.

Ren: Here, I'll pay the bill

Pirika: are you sure, the bill is very expensive.

Ren: I could pay; I have enough.

Pirika I had a good night.

Ren: Yeah, me too.

Pirika: I just wanted to ask you if you like...

Ren: What do you mean?

Pirika: If you like me?

Ren: No.

Pirika: Ren, really?

Ren: No, I L l l l l ike you.

(Then they got closer and closer not knowing HoroHoro was eating there and saw them.)

HoroHoro: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm sorry if this chapter is crap along with number 4


End file.
